Dazzling Night to Remember
by holasunshine
Summary: Masquerade Ball happening at Forks High school. Bella broke up with Jacob then Edward moves to Forks. Edward and Bella fall for eachother. Will Jacob interfer? What will Bella do when half the female population loves him? Sparks will fly. ExB. ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Morning,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****any**** of this, Stephenie Meyer does. I only wish I could and even then I don't.**** (A****/N: First FanFic so tell me if I'm doing okay.)**

Bella's Point of view

"Bella hold on!" he cried out to me as I walked into school.

"Piss off Jacob!" I cried back as I walked away from my car.

God he's getting on my nerves.

Jacob and I were dating for almost a year. We were friends since we were little and he waited to tell me he loved me. I went away for Christmas vacation with my brother, Emmett, to Phoenix and see my mother Renée. When I came back, my best friends Alice and Rosalie told me they saw Jacob at a Christmas party making out with Lauren in the closet. I was heartbroken and left him. It's been a year now and he's still begging me to take him back. I'm honestly considering moving out of town, though that probably wouldn't stop him. He'd follow me anywhere.

The bell rang, signalling that class will begin. Alice and I walked to our first class while Rosalie walked the opposite way.

Almost instantly when everyone settled in their seats, Lauren's voice rang through the intercom.

"Good morning Forks High! I'd like to announce a special event. The school's fundraising committee has finalized a set date for Fork's High's Masquerade Dance. It'll be held in the gym on Friday February 8th beginning at 7 o'clock ending till 11 o'clock. Admission tickets _will_ be required and well be sold at the cafeteria every day at lunch till the 7th. Everyone who wishes to participate will _have_ to war a mask. Ball gowns and suits will be mandatory so dress according to occasion."

She went on for what seemed like hours and I barely took notice after the ball gowns and suits. Every girl was beaming and already gossiping about dates and dresses. Nearly every guy was beaming as well. _Probably thinking that'd they'd finally have the chance to ask out one of the hottest girls_, I thought.

Alice just looked at me and shrugged as if saying _"I dunno, maybe it'll be fun."_ I looked at her, "meh". I'm not that excited. I can name the brave guys to ask people out. Every guy would go for Lauren. Alice would go with her boyfriend Jasper, Rosalie would go with my brother Emmett, and Jessica would want Mike to ask her. But he, along with, Tyler, Eric and ugh, dare I say it? Jacob, -shudders- would prowl on me. Oh crap. I quickly began thinking of _nice_ lines to hint them that I'm not interested. I think I'd just get out of town that day. Go to the library? No. Alice wouldn't let me get away with it and Jacob knows better than that. He'd find me there.

Uhhhhhhhhhhhg! Just greeeaaat…

Then, the teacher, Mrs. Carry walked in and restored order to the class.

"Good morning class. I'd like to announce that we have a new student here today and recently moved here from Chicago. Say hello."

Then, the most beautiful, gorgeous, god-like boy walked through the class doors.

"Good morning. My name is Edward Cullen." He said, looking in my direction.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Edward's point of view

I glanced around everywhere. It's so much different from Chicago. There are trees everywhere while, in Chicago, there a building. (a/n: I wouldn't know, I've never been there)

"Take care of yourself son. Behave and good luck!" Carlisle my father called out. He's been offered a job here at Fork's Hospital. It's been just me and my dad ever since I was twelve. See, my mother, Elizabeth Masen, was diagnosed with cancer. She died a year later and now it's been nearly 6 years since she passed. It'll be a definite 6 in three months from now.

I walked through the front doors and presented myself to the woman behind the front desk.

"Hello," I greeted in my polite voice, "My name is Edward, Cullen, this is my first day here so can you please enlighten me?"

The woman generously explained my schedule and helped me identify the best and fastest ways to get to my various classes.

"Class will start soon so you'll have to go now. However, all I need is for you to have every one of your teachers today to sign this after or before class, whichever you please, and bring it back to me at the end of the day. It's a standard procedure, now off to class. Walk down the north hall to room 314 for English Literature. Have a good day" she smiled sweetly at me

"Thank you very much, you too" I replied. Then I turned my heels and made my way to room 314.

I met with my English teacher while I was walking and she carried plenty of books. I decided to offer her some help and present myself.

"Oh! Why, welcome to forks high, I'm Mrs. Carry, your English Lit. Teacher" she said welcomingly, "You can follow me, what's your name?"

"I'm Edward Cullen, pleasure to meet you ma'am"

With that we continued on our way to class. I heard a voice coming from the intercom in the corner of the wall. A girl said that there would be a Masquerade Ball in two weeks. I wonder if I would take someone, I thought. Perhaps I'll make a friend who would go with me.

I was brought back from my reverie when Mrs. Carry said that we've arrived.

She introduced me and I walked in. Almost instantly I found a pair of beautiful brown eyes. That caught my breath in my throat. She was…_beautiful._

"Good name is Edward Cullen," mostly directing my greeting to her."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

What will happen now!? This is my first FanFic so go easy on me. Please tell me if you like it because I have a couple of ideas. I'm getting started on my second chapter so I'm gonna post it soon enough. Don't know if that's a lot for a beginner but I'm hoping to make it longer so don't worry. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2: half of first day of school

**Chapter two: Introductions, Lauren & Jessica Mike**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue.**

**Thanks to LexiCULLEN for helping me edit and add things to this chapter! Love you!**

Bella's point of view

English class seemed to go by so quickly. I barely paid any attention to Mrs. Carry thanks to a certain gorgeous Edward sitting next to me. I was resisting the urge to grab his hand.

He and I whispered constantly talking about his life in Chicago. I couldn't help but to hear more about his life. I was so interested in him!

_**x- x-x-x-x-x-x- English class earlier that day x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

"So how long have you been in Forks? Like it so far?" I asked attempting to make small talk.

"We've been here for almost a week now. I like Forks. I haven't seen anything I don't yet." Was it just me or was there an other meaning to that last part? A part of me hoped for it. "What's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Isabella, I go by Bella though. Welcome to Forks, I'm glad you like it." I said, trying to be welcoming.

"Thank you," he replied.

"Where're you from? We don't get many new kids." I said. Wow, what a great opener. Make him feel like the new kid. Smart move, Bella.

He just chuckled.

"I'm from Chicago, my dad's a doctor and he was asked to transfer here." He said.

"That's cool." I smiled at him. "How 'bout I show you around?" I offered.

"That sound awesome, thanks" he replied gratefully with that beautiful, uneven smile.

We talked about his life in Chicago, his dad the doctor. He lost his mother when he was twelve so it's just been him and his father for years.

"I'm sorry," I said, sympathetic and understanding.

"That's alright; it's been a while so it's fine really." He half-whispered, obviously not comfortable with discussing this subject.

I hated seeing him sad.

"My mother's in the hospital right now too" I whispered.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I know what you're going through." He said, his voice now sympathetic.

"Thank you Edward. Though I wish she'd get better soon. The doctors said that they'd be flying in _another_ doctor with more experience from Chicago…" I trailed off. Hold on…from Chicago? Realization hit me, hard.

"Oh! …Your dad… Your dad's the doctor!" I looked back at him, only to find him smiling.

"Yes I just realized that too." He laughed quietly. That was the most beautiful sound in the world.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Back to the present time-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

We went on talking about everything about him. If I had the patience and the time, I'd be able to write a short biography about him.

I really would.

I don't know why, but I hoped that I would see Edward again today. I kind of… well…

Never mind.

Edward's Point of view

After English, Bella showed me the way to my next class. She said she'd meet me in the cafeteria later and we'd head off to biology together. We have English in the morning and Biology and Calculus in the after noon together.

For an odd reason, I felt suddenly saddened by the fact we had to go different ways. Well, saddened no, more…ugh. I don't know how to explain this to even myself. A voice broke my reverie.

"Hi," a bleach blond girl said to me with a sickeningly sweet sing-song voice.

"Uh, hello," I replied, not wanting to be rude even if I got a feeling of disgust towards this girl.

"My name's Lauren, this is Jessica" she introduced herself and nodded toward the girl next to her.

"Hi" she said. Jessica had long, brown, curled-up hair. She was wearing _way too much_ mascara. It was almost frightening to look at her. But, regardless, I had to see what they wanted. "Hi, I'm Edward."

"Well Edward, it's nice to meet you," she said while extending her hand, _okay, it doesn't look like there's anything wrong with them. Maybe they're nice people_, I thought positively.

"If you need anything, and I mean _anything, at all, _while you're with us, Edward, please don't hesitate to ask us." She said while pulling me with her to a desk next to hers.

"Oh. Well, thank you." I said simply, sat down and took out my books.

While I was in there, she kept on winking at me and smiling widely. It was scary.

_Okay, there _is_ something wrong with her…maybe she has a compulsive disorder, yeah that would explain the _constant _flirtatious smiles and winks. Has to be it._

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well that was the most sickening moment of my life. Now I have French. Okay. That's easy enough.

As I walk down the hall I saw the person I was most longing to see.

Bella.

There she was, just walking down the hall. Actually she wasn't alone. She was accompanied by two girls and one big guy. Wait! I recognized one of them…

The small one…

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Eddie!" a small pixie-sized girl sang as she wrapped her arms around my neck and hung on._

_The little girl and I were walking through a forest in Oak Pine Park._

"_Alice I told you not to call me that." I replied, annoyed that she still called me that._

"_Awww! C'mon Eddie, we're friends! Pleaaaaase!" she pleaded. _

"_Ugh! No Alice." I said, un-amused._

"_Fine!" huffed the little girl. She pouted as we made out way to the front porch of my cottage house._

_Then my mother cam out the door and greeted Alice with one of her famous motherly smiles. Right away, Alice beamed at her. She could never be mad at anyone for that long._

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_We were 6 now and Alice was leaving for the school elsewhere. I was staying here._

"_I'll miss you Edward," she whispered, a tear escaping her eyes._

_**-End Flashback- **_

The girl beside Bella had caught my eye. I recognized her; she was in English this morning, for sure, and was sitting beside Bella.

The girl greeted my gaze with a smile, like this morning, only she seemed to be thinking fairly hard on something. Remembering something, I guessed. Almost instantly, her look went from thoughtful to shock.

"Edward?! Is that _you_?" she yelled, astonishment painted in her voice.

Some people looked back, others stared. Lauren and Jessica, coming out of the classroom looking for me, glared.

Then it hit me. I _knew_ her. I remembered her from somewhere just now.

"Alice?" I replied, equally stunned, "Alice Brandon?" Bella was looking from me to Alice. "You know him?" I heard her ask. Alice nodded slowly her eyes wide. It was all coming back to me, no doubt to her too.

A huge grin spread across her face and her small figure speeded towards me. She was ready to leap and cling to my neck but I held my hand up in front of me to stop her; which did exactly that.

"Alice, I still have a mark from the last time you did that and made me bump into a tree. I'm scarred now."

"Oh, c'mon Eddie, pleaaaaase!" she begged.

"Not now. I need to get to class." I told her. I also glared at her for calling me Eddie, in front of this whole class.

"Okay fine then. What do you have next?" By this time, the two big guys and Bella came over.

"Uhh," was the only thing I could say.

"Oh, sorry Edward, this is-."She was started but was interrupted. "Emmett." the biggest said with a smile. "Bella's older brother." He clarified, patting me on the shoulder.

"Hey, Jasper, Alice's boyfriend." The other guy said, while he extended his hand. I shook it.

"I'm Edward, nice to meet you." I introduced myself. "What class do you all have? I'm heading off to French." I told Alice.

"OH! I have French too!" she clapped her hands together real quick.

"Oh, we'd better get to class, Jazz. See you Emmett, Alice." Bella stated, leaving for class with Jasper down the hall, but stopped before she took a step.

"Oh! And Edward, lunch. Kay?" She said with a shy smile.

"Yeah." was all I could say. Am I ever bad at saying something back! I can be an idiot sometimes. Why couldn't I think coherently with this girl around?

"Cool, later guys." and with that said, she walked away while Alice and I when to French.

I stared after her, once again bewildered by her beauty.

What was _wrong_ with me?

After that horror of a class, I had gym with Jasper, Alice's boyfriend. Was I nervous? No. Well, maybe a little. Hey, I never met this guy before.

About the gym part? Nah. I was a pretty good athlete. I had the right build for it, but I didn't want to seem like a show off, so I decided to tone it down a bit. Just chill with the other guys and not make a scene.

So maybe that wouldn't be bad. I think I can be friends with him easily. I hope.

As I walked through the locker room, I heard Jasper call my name. "Oh, hey man what's up?"

"Nothing dude, I have gym now. You too?" I asked, knowing the answer, but making conversation.

"Yep," he simply replied.

"Sweet," was the only word I could think of saying.

Short and simple. Guy conversation. Pretty easy compared to talking with girls.

Especially THE girl.

The coach blew his whistle and we all lined up to get ready for gym.

It was twenty till lunch and the coach told us to run a few more laps around the gym as last minute exercise.

"Don't want any pansies in my gym." was what he said, or more appropriately, yelled. I had to laugh at that.

As we were beginning to stop running and start jogging, I noticed Bella, Emmett and Alice walking into the gym along with plenty of other people. Lauren and Jessica walked in too and eyed my bare chest flirtatiously.

I tried to seem like I didn't notice them and looked toward the other side of the room. I found Bella smiling at me, and when I looked her way and grinned back, she blushed, thinking I caught her ogling my body.

Surprisingly, I didn't feel violated like I had with Lauren and Jessica. I _liked_ that Bella was looking at me.

Mike, some guy running next to me, thought she was smiling at him and sprinted to about a half a dozen people in front of me.

_Uhh, hell no. _ I thought and darted past him, and soon double lapped him.

Mike gave me a glare and I grinned.

By the end of gym class Mike was panting, I however was fit this summer so I can endure this any day. I walked around proudly, hoping that I had impressed Bella.

I met Jasper while walking through the changing room doors, and I told him about Mike and mine's little competition and how I completely PWNED him.

He laughed so hard he was holding his sides and gasping for air. He knew all about Mike's little antics and his obvious crush on Bella. The whole school knew about it, and how Bella felt.

Well, the whole school except for him.

"Bella, you SO have to hear this," Jasper began telling Bella about how Mike and I were running; he edited, for my convenience, and told her that I was running at normal speed while he was trying to outrun me. She saw it, but didn't know the reason for which it was happening. She told Jasper that she thought Mike just snapped. Jasper and I laughed simultaneously.

She also laughed, and it was music to my ears. Probably the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. When she turned her back around to face Alice, I took the opportune moment and mouthed thanks to Jasper. He simply nodded.

"So, Edward, how do you like Forks?" said Emmett.

**A/N: Okay I know I took forever but I had MAJOR writers block and I was totally clueless…Lol. I'm so so so so so so VERY sorry about that!**

**Procrastination is my friend… Okay, so if you want me to keep on going then I suggest you give me some ideas for this, and don't forget to review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Lunch and more Lauren

**Chapter Three: Lunch and more Lauren**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, there's some book called Twilight? Um, yeah, I don't own that ...apparently...pssh... I don't care! (Yes I do...)**

**Thanks to elise-marieCULLEN for helping me edit this chapter! You work was phenomenal! And I hope, since I don't think I'll be able to post chapter 4 up till then, you have an awesome 14****th**** birthday! – happy dance! – Love you hun!**

**Okay, enough of my babbling, ON WITH IT...**

BPOV

It was no surprise that Alice was talking nonstop during lunch. She seemed to be so excited that Edward had returned and so she chatted more animatedly than usual, babbling at top speed. Edward smiled and nodded politely throughout her whole ramble. He seemed happy to see Alice again and answered her numerous questions patiently.

"Oh! Edward! I just got an idea!" She gasped for air after all her babbling. "We should go to the fair this weekend! It'll be so much fun!" She clapped her hands repeatedly.

Somehow, I still hadn't gotten used to Alice's sudden out bursts. As she squealed once again, I nearly spilled my apple juice.

"Alice, sweetie, the man just saw you after God knows how many years," Jasper paused to wave his hand for more emphasis, "less than two hours ago and you're already planning his social calendar." We all laughed and Alice simply smiled sheepishly.

"Oh c'mon! It'll be fun! Right Bella?" Everyone turned to look at me. God I hated being put on the spot.

"Um, I don't know Alice, maybe, I mean, if we don't have other plans or anything. Then sure, I guess..." I shrugged trying to seem unfazed but only came up as shy.

"SEE!" Alice appealed to everyone and then she squealed again.

"Yay! Edward, ask Carlisle if you can – OH! CARLISLE! I haven't seen him in _years_!" She said as we all laughed at her.

Edward attempted to compose himself and said, "Tell you what Alice," only to fail miserably and started cracking up again.

He shook with laughter for another couple of minutes, and then finally resumed his composure. "Tell you what Alice…God I've missed you… But I have to unpack everything tonight and Carlisle's coming home earlier to help out; but why don't you come over and say 'hi'. Or perhaps squeal it out in your case. And you guys," he said to all of us, "can all come too if you'd like."

I suddenly noticed that he was looking at me the entire time as he spoke. I blushed with happiness.

"We could really use the help," he added as he looked at each of us and saved me for last. Edward whispered, looking me straight in the eyes, "What do you say?"

I completely forgot about everyone around me. I looked at his untidy bronze hair that fell in place above his eyes perfectly, his fitted jaw, and his muscular figure. I saved his eyes for last, knowing I would get lost in his beautiful green.

Alice seemed to notice my daze because she kicked me under the table before anyone noticed. I flushed from embarrassment, as everyone sitting at the table chuckled.

I regained my composure and replied with a grin, "I'll be there."

I could tell I had surprised him, but I was pleased when he smiled back.

It was amazing how one simple smile could send my heart into a nervous flutter. He was too beautiful and breathtaking and he always looked like such an angel, that my heart ached. No one was allowed to look that gorgeous.

"Okay, if these two are cool with it, I'm in too," Emmett said as he patted Edward on that back. I was amazed that Edward hadn't earned a bruise after Emmett's rough pat.

"Alright then, count me in," Jasper suddenly declared and Rosalie nodded too.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGG GGGGG!_

I was too caught up in my thoughts and the sudden bell made me jump. That being said, I almost spilled my drink, making Alice flinch at the thought of a stain. I was wearing the blouse she gave me for my...well...she just gave it to me for no reason.

"Okay, we're off," Jasper said. "Alice," he extended his right arm for her to take, "may I escort the beautiful young miss to her class?" he asked her grinning.

"Jasper," Alice giggled, "You're such a sap." She took his arm without hesitation and kissed him on the cheek.

Emmett seemed to get the picture because I could almost see the light bulb light up in his head and he extended his arm for Rosalie. She giggled too, took his arm and kissed him as well. Emmett grinned a big goofy smile and I couldn't help but laugh a little at him. He turned his head and winked at me. I was so confused that I turned around only to crash into something hard. I felt two strong arms right me and I heard Edward chuckled, "you're a very clumsy beautiful girl aren't you?" he asked, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

I was so shocked by his reaction, that I blushed and turned my head shyly away from his beaming face. Only he stopped me half way by placing his finger under my chin making me face him, blushing even darker. He was enjoying this too much for my liking, his eyes made it obvious and he was showing off that brilliant crooked smile of his.

"We should get going, or we'll be late," he told me. Edward took my hand and led me through the less populated crowd now. I felt giddy at the thought of him holding my hand, and blushed.

Edward pulled me out of the cafeteria and into the swarm of students heading in opposite directions. He squeezed my hand and had started rubbing circles on my knuckles, when someone called out his name.

"Edward!" A very high-pitched voice screeched.

We both turned around to see Lauren Mallory, walking towards us, her Marc Jacobs high heels clicking on the hallway floor.

I frowned at the sight of Lauren and was equally taken aback that she already knew Edward. An uneasy feeling washed over me, but as I looked up at Edward, it immediately went away. His face was clearly showing irritation and annoyance and he looked as if he was scowling. He still hadn't let go of my hand and I blushed as he tightened his fingers around mine.

My emotions were obviously playing with me now. I felt relieved all of a sudden that Edward showed distaste to her. However, I don't think she grasped that just yet. Lauren wasn't a very bright one. She didn't even seem to notice Edward drop my hand and wrap his arm around my waist, tightening his hold as I bit my lip to try and mask my happiness.

I blushed the darkest red yet as it finally registered what he had done. Edward had actually wrapped his arm around me. I could feel his every muscle, smell his sweet cologne. I could feel how we fit together perfectly. I blushed like crazy when I realized that last one.

I looked up to read his expression, hoping to find something. He noticed my confused look but not my internal disco party. His expression was clearly desperate. I smiled warmly, reassuring him. I turned my body to face him and sneaked my arms around his torso and rested the side of my head on his chest, facing Lauren.

I could hear him sigh with relief while he rested his chin on the top of my head. I closed my eyes and decided that I wouldn't mind staying here forever. I was perfectly content.

Lauren coughed loudly breaking me out of my trance. "Um, Edward? What are you doing tonight? Maybe I can help you find your way through town?" She asked him hopefully – the double meaning was clear as well – only it came out frantic.

"Actually, Lauren, I have plans with Bella," he looked at me kindly, "And Alice and some of her friends too. Thank you very much for the offer though." He told her politely.

We began to walk away when I realized that Edward was being pulled back. Lauren had grabbed a hold of his wrist and turned him around. Edward didn't let go of me, so I was forced to follow his movement and I turned around to see a very angry Lauren

She shot angry glares my way but plastered a fake smile for Edward. "How about Saturday?"

"Um, I still have plans with them that day." I could tell he was forcing the nice tone.

I decided to help him out a bit. "Yeah, sorry Lauren. We're all going out. And by we, I mean Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and I," I tried to say confidently but couldn't escape my signature blush.

Edward tightened his hold on me. "Actually, Lauren, Bella and I should get going or we'll be late for class. But thank you very much for the offers but it would appear that I'm all taken care of." He smiled warmly at me as I blushed furiously.

"Um, yeah, okay. Maybe some other time then." Lauren turned her heels and walked the opposite way. As soon as she was out of sight, I exploded with laughter. I fell to the ground holding my sides. Edward joined in my laughter and after several long minutes, he helped me up and we hurried over to class.

"I can't breathe! It hurts!'' I gasped between laughs as he pulled me towards the class. "That was the funniest thing I've ever witnessed."

"It definitely was," Edward chuckled. "Although, if I do say so myself, Lauren is not the brightest person."

I nodded in agreement and started laughing again at the though of her evil glare.

"Don't you want to know why I think that?" He purred as he stopped me right in front of the class door and pushed me up against the lockers.

I gulped and closed my eyes at the wonderful feeling of having his body pressed against mine. I could feel every indentation of his ripped abs and I bit my lip, trying to hold back a moan.

Edward grinned. He obviously knew the effect he had on me. "She obviously can't be very intelligent if she thinks that I would rather hang out with her, than you. You are considerably more interesting. And beautiful, and kind…" He bent his head and pressed his lips into my collarbone. "Mmm, delicious. I knew you would be."

I shuddered at the sensation his warm lips were creating on my now overly heated skin. I opened my mouth to say something, but all that came out was, "ahhh…"

He chuckled and brushed his mouth across my earlobe. Edward's lips lingered there, and as he pulled his mouth away, I hissed at the loss of contact.

Edward smirked and then leaned in to whisper in my ear. "See you in class…"

And after one last smoky look, he turned around and walked into the classroom, leaving me breathless in the hallway.

What a tease.

**I love reading feedback so please please please! REVIEW!**


End file.
